Volver a casa
by the most important word
Summary: Usopp vuelve a la tripulación. Un dolido Sanji le recrimina al haberle dejado solo.
1. Una conversación interrumpida

**Pareja:**_Sanji/Usopp_

**Resumen:** _Usopp __vuelve a __la __tripulación.__Un __dolido __Sanji __le __recrimina e__l __haberle __dejado __solo._

**Disclaimer:**One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda.

-"Hola" (Conversación)

-"_Hola__" __(Pensamientos, __conversaciones __personales y sueños.)_**  
><strong>

Él me dijo hola. (Narración)

**Volver a casa.**

**Capítulo 1: Conversación interrumpida. **

Hacía ya dos días que el miembro perdido, Usopp había regresado a la tripulación. Todos se sintieron muy conmovidos por la conmovida disculpa que le ofreció a su capitán. Todos lo celebraron con una gran fiesta y con mucha cerveza.

Pero Sanji estaba extraño. Desde que volvió Usopp estaba distante, en su mundo. Miraba detenidamente a Usopp y simplemente comenzaba a suspirar y a tomar unas cuantas caladas.

El inventor también lo notaba raro. Todos le habían dicho sus reprimendas y luego de ello todos le habían dado un fuerte abrazo (Menos Zoro que simplemente le dio un golpe con afecto en la cabeza). En cambio Sanji no había hablado con Usopp. Simplemente lo miraba y no le dirigía la palabra.

El tímido Usopp, pensaba. Pensaba en sí el cocinero no quería que volviera. Entonces su yo interior Sogeking apareció en escena.

_-"Él te odia Usopp" Dijo él._

_-"M-mientes" Dijo Usopp en voz baja._

_-"Solo te quiero yo Usopp, ellos te aceptaron por pena, Sanji ni te acepta." Dijo Sogeking en todo enfadado._

_-"Mientes, tú solo eres mi arma para las batallas. Nada más". Dijo el inventor._

_-"Mientes, eres un mentiroso. Siempre lo has sido." Dijo su otro yo._

Mientras tenía esta conversación interior, el cocinero se acercaba sutilmente, con un plato de comida.

Lo colocó en la mesa y al oler aquella exquisita comida, Usopp olvidó a Sogeking, su voz desapareció.

-"Todos han comido ya, solo faltamos tu y yo." Dijo Sanji frío.

-"G-gracias." Dijo sonrojándose.

_-"¿Porqué te sonrojas?" Dijo Sogeking "No te quiere."_

El inventor no discutió de lo que decía Sogeking. ¿Qué pensaría Sanji? Pensó Usopp. Lo vería como un bicho raro (más de lo que era)

-"Está ricog." Dijo mientras comía.

-"No hables con la boca llena." Dijo gruñón mientras le pegaba en la cabeza.

Sanji al acabar su plato vio como comía Usopp. Estaba tan hambriento que había pedido repetir y el cocinero al ver el dulce rostro del inventor tuvo que aceptar sin reservas. Lo había echado tanto de menos..

Pero ese momento le fue bien a él. Antes de irse las cosas estaban muy tensas. Él no sabía lo que quería y el pobre Usopp estaba confuso con aquella situación. Sanji le enseñó todo. Todo, a lo referido sexual. Estar con un hombre era la primera experiencia que había tenido en "el sexo", era primerizo y no sabía que había que hacer. El don juan dejó atrás a las mujeres y por pura necesidad se sintió atraído por el inventor. Juntos descubrieron aquel camino, que con la experiencia de haberlo hecho con mujeres, Sanji le enseño todas las perversiones.

Todo eso estaba muy bien. Pero cuando empezaron a sentir aquello, aquello que llaman "amor" las cosas se complicó. Usopp quería más y Sanji no sabía si estaba preparado para dárselo.

Pero en aquel momento cuando vio a su amado inventor alejarse de ellos, irse sin él..Le partió el corazón.

En ese momento, en aquel momento en el cual Usopp le mira por ultima vez. Con desesperación, dolor y sobretodo amor. Hizo ver a Sanji que necesitaba aquel mentiroso, lo necesitaba para él solo, lo necesitaba para abrazarlo y no dejarlo nunca más.

Lo amaba.

Suspiró. Era hora de decirle a Usopp cuanto le quería porque sabía que si no volvería a dejarlo, iría a su pueblo natal a vivir sin él. Y eso no podía permitirlo.

-"Te eché de menos Usopp." Dijo con un tono triste Sanji.

Usopp sorprendido dejo de comer. Miró hacía la mesa con un gran sonrojo en su cara.

-"Y-yo..t-también Sanji." Dijo. –"Mucho..".

-"Entonces..¿porqué te fuiste?" Dijo con tono de reproche el cocinero.

-"Ya sabes..la pelea con Luffy y.." Dijo Usopp nerviosos. Movía todo su cuerpo y se mordía un poco los labios. Esto iba a ser difícil.

-"Usopp, sabes que hay algo más aparte de eso." Dijo esta vez mirando al moreno.

-"Yo.." Decía el inventor nervioso mirando, esta vez, los ojos de Sanji.

Pero de repente una voz chillona entraba en la cocina, donde se encontraban.

-"¡Sanji! ¡Comida!" Decía entre gritos Luffy.

El cocinero suspirando, sabiendo que con Luffy no podría seguir con la conversación tuvo que levantarse. Miró a Usopp y antes de irse a buscar comida para el capitán, le dio al moreno un pequeño beso en los labios.

-"Esta noche nos vemos en el lugar de siempre". Susurró Sanji.

Usopp asintió y siguió con sus tareas. Pero sin no poderse quitar aquel sonrojo de su rostro.

**Fin del capítulo**

_Mi primer fanfic de esta encantadora pareja. : ) Me inspiraron mucho los maravillosos fics de Hessefan y de Chisheccid. Sus fanfics son autenticas obras e inspiraciones. ¡Un gran abrazo! ^^ ¡Espero continuarlo pronto!_

_See you!_


	2. Advertencias

**Pareja:**_Sanji/Usopp_

**Resumen:** _Usopp __vuelve a __la __tripulación.__Un __dolido __Sanji __le __recrimina e__l __haberle __dejado __solo._

**Disclaimer:**One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda.

-"Hola" (Conversación)

-"_Hola__" __(Pensamientos, __conversaciones __personales y sueños.)_**  
><strong>

Él me dijo hola. (Narración)

**Capítulo 2: Advertencias**

Usopp pasó todo el día nervioso después de aquella conversación con Sanji.

No sabía que pasaría en "el lugar de siempre" y la verdad no sabía como iba a suceder.

Salió de su taller y se echo un rato en un lado del barco. Debía relajarse, esto no era bueno para él.

_Allí estaba Usopp en el "lugar de siempre" suspiró y vio a Sanji fumando unos de sus cigarrillos._

_-"Aquí estoy." Dijo Usopp nervioso._

_-"Muy bien. Será mejor que terminemos con esto." Dijo Sanji frio._

_-"¿Qué.." Intentaba decir el moreno._

_-"Nada. No hay nada entre nosotros. Nunca lo habido." Y con estas palabras el cocinero se fue._

_-"¡Sanji! ¡Espera! ¡Sanji!" Gritó el moreno. Deseaba darle caza, intentar saber porque. Pero todo se volvía oscuro, una fuerza lo atrapaba y le cubría sin poder ver nada._

_-"¿Qué he hecho mal? Susurro Usopp antes de sumergirse en la oscuridad._

El pobre Usopp abrió los ojos asustado. Todo había sido una pesadilla.

Se incorporó y se echó las manos en la cabeza. Todo esto le estaba afectando, necesitaba saber ya que le pasaba el cocinero.

-"¿Ocurre algo Usopp?" Dijo el espadachín con tono preocupado.

-"Na..nada Zoro.. es que.." Intentaba explicarse Usopp.

-"Deberías dejarlo." Dijo el espadachín sentándose al lado de Usopp

-"¿Cómo?" Pregunto Usopp.

-"Sanji." Dijo toscamente el espadachín.

Usopp se había quedado sin saber que responder. ¿Cómo Zoro lo sabía? El cocinero y él siempre habían llevado su amor en secreto. Nadie sabía sobre ellos..entonces..

-"Él me lo dijo." Dijo Zoro como si leyera la mente.

-"¿Por qué?" Pregunto Usopp.

-"Cuando te fuiste tuvimos un altercado..y.." Explicaba Zoro.

**Flashback**

_Sanji estaba en la cocina. Él se había ido. No podía hacer nada, no podía ir con él..estaba solo. De repente alguien entró en la cocina. _

_-"¿Y a ti que te pasa?" Dijo Zoro enfadado._

_-"Usopp.. se ha ido". Dijo Sanji._

_Zoro se quedó en silencio y suspiró._

_-"Aún es un chiquillo. Le es difícil dejar atrás su tierra, para él ese barco era su tierra, el último pedazo de su hogar. Pero aún así actuó de manera inmadura." Explicaba el espadachín._

_Sanji simplemente calló y empezó a fumar. Esto le estaba matando. ¿Cómo Usopp se pudo ir a sí? Sin contar con él ni nada.._

_-"Me da miedo dejarlo solo." Decía preocupado el cocinero._

_-"¿Y por qué no vas con él?" Pregunto Zoro._

_-"Si me voy con él os quedarías sin comida. Además él no me pregunto." Dijo Sanji._

_-"Bueno somos compañeros..pero tampoco eres su novio ni nada que se le parezca." Dijo en broma Zoro._

_Pero el cocinero en aquel estado en el que se encontraba no estaba para bromas. Así que se lo dijo._

_-"Lo somos." Dijo el rubio._

_Zoro sé quedó sin habla pensando en que bromeaba._

_-"Estarás.." Decía Zoro._

_-"No. Es la verdad." Intervino Sanji fumando._

_-"¿Desde cuándo?" Preguntó Zoro._

_-"Varios meses". Dijo melancólico el cocinero._

_Pero el espadachín en ver de consolar a su compañero, le pegó un puñetazo._

_-"¡Se puede saber que haces!" Gritó el cocinero enfadado tras ese golpe._

_-"Le has jodido la vida Sanji." Dijo él. –"¿Te piensas que puedes jugar con la gente por qué sí?" Dijo el espadachín enfadado._

_-"No estoy jugando..con.." Decía Sanji._

_-"¿No?" Intervino el otro. "Te vas con un montón de tías. Y si no me equivoco el otro día besaste a una". Dijo él enfadado._

_-"¡Ella me beso! Además lo nuestro son solo encuentros..." Dijo el cocinero._

_Al escuchar eso le volvió a pegar._

_-"Mira Sanji, ese chico me importa mucho y no voy a tolerar que lo trates así. ¿Él está de acuerdo con esto? ¿A él le gusta?" Decía Zoro._

_-"Él siempre dice que mientras que este conmigo.." Se explicaba._

_-"¿No lo ves? ¿No ves que está enamorado de ti? Debí suponerlo.. como te miraba..como suspiraba cuando tú no estabas.." Decía el espadachín._

_Sanji se quedó callado y el espadachín sin esperar ninguna respuesta le tiró al suelo._

_-"Espero que tengas respuesta cuando venga él, don juan. Por que si no.." Le advertía Zoro._

_-"Yo mismo te la sacaré." Y salió de la cocina._

**Fin del flashback**

-"Y así fue.." Dijo Zoro.

-"Zoro.." Dijo Usopp sin saber que responder.

El espadachín suspiró y susurrándole le dijo..

-"Haz lo que quieras. Si ese cocinero asqueroso te quiere y te respeta esta bien. Pero si no yo mismo le echaré de este barco." Dijo frío y muy tranquilo.

Usopp se quedó sin respuesta y atónito a lo que le dijo le sonrió.

-"Tranquilo Zoro. Sé que te tengo a mi lado." Dijo. Todos los nervios se habían ido. Estaba preparado para lo que Sanji tenía que decirle. Preparado para saber lo que de verdad sentía. Y si todo salía mal su amigo espadachín estaría allí para salvarle.

**Fin del capítulo 2**

_Aquí está el 2 capítulo. De verdad necesitaba un poco de Zoro/Usopp (Que me encanta :3, si es que.. me encantan las parejas "raras" :p). Pues nada, papa Zoro amenazando a Sanji… aunque gracias a eso el cocinero se da cuenta de lo que siente.. (o eso parece..) e hijo Usopp alegre de que su papa Zoro le proteja. ¡El próximo es el último capítulo! Pronto intentaré realizarlo._

_See you !_


	3. Un final feliz

**Pareja:**_Sanji/Usopp_

**Resumen:** _Usopp__vuelve a__la__tripulació__dolido__Sanji__le__recrimina el__haberle__dejado__solo._

**Disclaimer:**One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda.

-"Hola" (Conversación)

-"_Hola"__(Pensamientos,__conversaciones__personales y sueños.)_

Él me dijo hola. (Narración)

**Capítulo final: Un final feliz.**

Después de hablar con el espadachín, Usopp decidió pensar en el asunto. Tenía miedo, nervios..Muchos sentimientos a la vez. Tan solo imaginarse las mil opciones que el cocinero le iba a decir simplemente le hacían temblar.

Pronto llegó la hora de cenar. Había ruido como siempre y carcajadas, sobre todo por parte del capitán, pero también hubo silencio inquietante por parte de Sanji, Zoro y el mismo Usopp.

Después de la cena todos se juntaron para celebrar una victoria. Cerveza, baile..Pero no todos estaban en la fiesta. El cocinero se fue escaqueando seguido de un temeroso Usopp. Pero Luffy notó la ausencia de sus compañeros así que le pidió explicaciones a Zoro.

"_Zoro..¿Dónde están Sanji y Usopp?"._ Preguntó amistosamente Luffy.

"_Tienen que arreglar unos asuntos." _

Usopp le dio aún más miedo cuando miró a un Sanji sentado en el lugar de encuentro, la vigía. En ese lugar habían compartido muchos momentos, felices donde habían compartido sus miedos, sus alegrías..o simplemente se habían dejado llevar por las emociones, besos fogosos, abrazos, uniéndose en uno.

"_Usopp..tenemos que hablar." _

El mentiroso entonces despertó de sus recuerdos y lo miró a los ojos. De nuevo empezó a temblar, furioso por ello apretó sus puños y se sentó en el suelo.

"_Q..que.." _Decía nervioso.

El cocinero se sentó al lado de él y viendo los puños apretados de Usopp sonrío. Le cogió una mano y empezó a acariciársela. El moreno se quedó un poco sorprendido pero este acto le hizo que se tranquilizara.

"_Dejáme explicarme Usopp. No te haré daño."_ Dijo el rubio intentando tranquilizarlo. "_Quería decirte que al irte me di cuenta de mis sentimientos. Cuándo te fuiste yo..no podía articular ninguna palabra. Quería abrazarte decirte que te quería pero..mi orgullo me lo impedía. ¡He sido un idiota Usopp!" _Decía el cocinero con dolor._ "Pero me he dado cuenta de que puedo cambiar. Quiero hacerte feliz Usopp, quiero que seamos tú y yo. Quiero despertarme y ver tu rostro, quiero besarte la frente y hacerte mimos..Se que parecerá un poco cursi..pero es lo que quiero." _

Sanji entonces dio un gran suspiro, como si acabara de decir un largo discurso. Miró al inventor para ver su reacción y se sorprendió. Usopp estaba llorando y riendo a carcajadas a la vez. El cocinero se quedó parado, sin saber que hacer.

Entonces hubo otra reacción, aún más fuerte. El inventor lo abrazaba tan fuerte que se quedaba sin respiración.

"_Eres un idiota Sanji."_ Dijo el moreno entre lloros.

"_Soy tu idiota."_

Así se quedaron durante un rato. Todo se había resulto. Un final feliz merecido por la larga espera, esos tiempos oscuros llenos de amargura habían desaparecido.

Mientras tanto la tripulación miraba la escena desde abajo. Sonreían complacidos por tener una pareja en el barco. Luffy entonces empezó a dar botes de alegría y elevando una jarra de cerveza gritó..

"_¡Por Sanji y Usopp!"._

Todos, incluso Zoro, bebieron por ello. Todos lo pasaron muy bien, aunque a la mañana siguiente, los únicos que no les dolía la cabeza tuvieron que limpiar todo el tinglado que habían montado sus compañeros.

**Fin.**

_Bueno.. ¡por fin esta terminado! Lo siento por el retraso pero como ya he explicado en mi perfil, me he tenido que ausentar. Espero que os haya gustado el final :) Me ha salido un poco..cursi pero estoy contenta. See you! _

_The most important word._


End file.
